1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of games of chance and more particularly relates to a card game suitable for play in casinos for money wagers.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various card games are played in casinos for money wagers. Among the more popular games of this type are poker in its many variations, and blackjack, also known as "21". These two card games are quite different as to the participation of a casino. In poker several players play each against all of the other players, or one against all. The casino participates in the game by providing a card dealer and taking a share of each "pot" of wagers placed by the players on each hand of the game. The casino does not itself play against the other players.
In blackjack, however, the players do not play against each other but rather against a card dealer who plays for the casino. The casino therefore wins, loses, or ties against each player individually in each hand of the game. Each player wagers against the dealer, and the wager is collected by the dealer if the dealer's hand wins, or the dealer pays to the player an amount equal to the player's wager if the dealer's hand loses to that of the particular player. Over the long run, the casino tends to win by playing according to certain rules, against players who do not necessarily play by the same rules and thereby reduce their odds against the dealer.
Casino gambling is closely regulated in most jurisdictions. A few states allow a wide range of casino games to be played, most states allow no casino gambling, while a few permit a limited range of games to be played for money wagers in licensed casinos. The State of California is an example of the latter case. Certain cities in the State of California have legalized the playing of card games such as poker in which the casino only participates by taking a percentage of the wagers placed in return for providing the gaming facilities. The players do not, however, play against the casino. The most widely played card game in these jurisdictions is poker, in its many variations.
A need exists for new games suitable for play in gaming establishments, licensed under the California laws, in order to enhance the variety of games available to players in that and other similar jurisdictions. Such new games should not only comply with legal requirements, for example, that the casino patrons play against each other only and not against the casino, but should also be of a nature which provides an attractive financial return to the casino. Since the casino can only collect a percentage of the wagers, the revenue to the casino is improved with quick turnover of the wagers. In other words, the faster money changes hands at the card table, the more revenue is generated for the casino. This calls for a game where each hand is played quickly, without lengthy deliberation by the players.